


Mr.Know-It-All

by minni_k



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: 50 Shades of Grey References, BDSM, Bondage, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 00:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minni_k/pseuds/minni_k
Summary: Mr.Kim lets his student get into it when the topic of the day turns out to be something no one expected: kinks.





	Mr.Know-It-All

The 4 college students walked into the classroom only to be met with their professor, Mr. Kim Suho, giving them a smile that was too big to be normal. Working as a professor for more than a few years, he'd seen and taught a variety of different groups in his time, but he couldn't lie when he thought this group was the best he'd taught. The small class always debated facts and ideas like it was second nature, bringing in new aspects to share with everyone. He looked at all the students as they walked in, greeting them all with a smile and a small hello until the last walked in, closing the door behind her. "Today, we will be talking about a very interesting topic."

"Is it as interesting as our conversation last class about why we care about horoscopes?" One student asked sarcastically. His name was Park Chanyeol, the boy who considered himself a man of science. Tall, dorky and smart, Chanyeol believed that there was a scientific reason for everything. Any question he was thrown, he had an answer for it. If not for his boyfriend, Byun Baekhyun, no one would believe that the man cared about anything other then what was in a book. Mr. Kim made it a personal goal to make the class somewhat challenging, trying to prove that not everything can be calculated like the boy hoped.

"We are going to talk about a movie," Mr. Kim stated. "A specific move that brought attention to a certain topic everyone seems to keep private."

"Is it Black Panther? You know that movie brought up a lot of things people don't like talking about," Luhan asked, his hand raised as he spoke. Xiao Luhan was the class's self-proclaimed representative for the unspoken. The boy was a constant activist for those who needed here, fighting against racists, sexist, rapists, and just about anybody he found offensive. He was often found at rallies during classes or shouting at his boyfriend in Chinese in the hallway before they would kiss and depart from each other. The man had a passion to help people that Mr.Kim admired, but he also had no sense a filter that could sometimes push the other students off the edge.

"Not Black Panther. This movie was based on a book written a few years back," Mr. Kim said, making the students think harder on the mystery. Gasping loudly, a small boy in the corner raised his hand, waving it as if his life depended on Mr. Kim seeing it this one time. Usually, one of the quietest amongst his students, Do Kyungsoo was a truly one of a kind. Kyungsoo was a lover of literature. With his silver frames always at the tip of his nose, the man always had a story in his hand and earbuds in his head. Anytime Mr. Kim saw him outside of class, Kyungsoo was either reading something on his phone or writing something down. No matter what he did, Kyungsoo did it with passion, always wanting everything to be perfect.

"Is it that Fahrenheit 451 movie that came out a few months ago?" Kyungsoo asked, eager to get an answer from Mr. Kim. "Because there were many things wrong with that movie and I was very disappointed."

"That movie was amazing," The boy beside Kyungsoo asked. Mr.Kim watched as Kyungsoo turned to give a surprised look at the olive-skinned man beside her. Kim Jongin, known to most as Kai, was the last brilliant student of Mr.Kim's class. Unlike the one beside him, Kai was a man who favored movies rather than books. He was the Ferris Bueller type. He was known for his go with the flow attitude and his 'I don't care' style. It wasn't unusual for the two to bump heads. Mr. Kim watched as the two began to bicker for a short time, discussing the problems of the book remake.

"Calm down, Calm down," He said, ending the two's conversation. The students watched as Mr.Kim went behind his desk, pulling out a thick, dark grey book with a picture of a tie on the cover, a few words in the upper left corner.

"Fifty Shades of Grey?" Chanyeol said in questioning. Mr. Kim slapped the book against his hand once as Kyungsoo let out a lighthearted sigh.

"I loved that book," Kyungsoo commented.

"You like reading about people having weird sex? What a pervert?" Kai commented, rolling his eyes at the other.

"It's more than people having weird sex, you half-wit." Kai glared at the Kyungsoo as he looked forward, a stargazed look in his eyes. "It's about a romance between a man who learns to love despite his past. A hopeless romantics dream."

"Besides. Even if he did like it for sex, why does that make him a pervert? Guys can talk about their penises at literally any time but he can't say he likes a book that just so happens to have sex?" Luhan asked, feeling offended by his comment.

"Why are we talking about this again?" Chanyeol asked. "Sex is just the way humans reproduce. Nothing about that to question."

"You are correct about that, Chanyeol." Mr. Kim stated, walking back out to the front of his desk. "Sex itself is nothing to question. The thing that I find interesting about the book is the conversation it started about what Kai refers to as weird sex"

"So today's class is about kinks?" Kai clarified.

"Exactly. After the book and movie became big news all around the world, it seems that everyone has been having more conversations about BDSM activities. So we're gonna talk about why people have kinks."

"That's a simple answer. Because they are appealing to the person," Luhan stated. Mr. Kim looked at the man, sitting against his desk.

"But why is it appealing to these people? What makes being tied to a wall so appealing to someone?" Mr. Kim asked, wanting the students to think harder about what he was asking.

"Because they are freaky and like that stuff," Kai answered easily, not seeing any other reason other than his own. Mr. Kim let out a small sigh as he began walking around the small classroom.

"Okay. Let's start somewhere else than." He said, trying to think of a way to slip into the topic a little more. "What kinds of things do you associate with kinks? What actions? What behavioral characteristics?"

"Some people like being tied up or chained to a bed," Luhan stated.

"Some girls like to bed choked," Kai said, "Like Krystal Jung from my high school. That girl was crazy." Kai proceeded to daydream about the girl. Kyugsoo rolled his eyes before slapping the boy's arm, bringing him back to reality.

"I have heard it was popular for some people to call their partner 'Daddy' while having intercourse," Chanyeol said. "Though I don't understand the reason behind it. Wouldn't intercourse with your father be unpleasant to imagine?" Kai looked at the boy before letting out a sound of disgust, realizing that what Chanyeol said did make sense.

"It's not like that exactly," Kyungsoo said, everyone's attention now on him. "People who are into that aren't imagining having sex with their dad, it's just that they see whoever they are with as a fatherly figure kinda way. It's the little kink."

"I'm not at all surprised that you know that," Kai commented.

"And I'm very surprised that your horny ass doesn't have a boner," Kyungsoo said back. Luhan let out a small laugh at the man's comment while Kai glared at him. Mr.Kim let a small laugh out himself.

"Come on kids, play nice." He said, dragging the attention away from their argument. "Now Kyungsoo, do you think you know why these people might have this want for a fatherly figure as a sexual partner?"

"Off the top of my head, I would assume it's because they didn't have that kind of relationship with anyone growing up so they seek that kind of love in a partner," Kyungsoo said.

"Very interesting theory," Mr. Kim said, making Kyungsoo smile.

"Do you have any experience with the little kink to support your answer?" Kai asked. Kyungsoo looked at the boy and around the room before letting out a breath as if to relax before speaking.

"I do actually. Many of my friends and I consider ourselves to little and I found that we all have this common feeling of wanting to have this kind of love that we didn't get growing up," Kyungsoo said honestly. "At the end of the day, it's not just about the sex, it's about the relationship with your partner."

"I'm proud of you Soo," Luhan said, "There aren't many people who are very open with talking about this stuff, which I agree with Mr. Kim, is why the books and movies are so popular." Kai rolled his eyes.

"Can you really say that you are not into anything kinky?" Kyungsoo asked the boy, catching him off guard a little. Kai didn't answer, looking down at his notebook he had been doodling in throughout the class. Kyungsoo looked at the boy before smiling, knowing that he was hiding something. "I bet you like bondage."

"Bondage? Like bonding two atoms together?" Chanyeol asked, thinking he finally understood what was being said. "Because I two enjoy that very much."

"Bondage is a type of kink," Luhan said. "It's basically tying someone up."

"Oh... What's the appeal in that?" Chanyeol asked. "It's just tying knots."

"It's not just tying knots," Kai finally spoke up, making everyone look to him. "If you are experienced with it, people just don't tie people, they make designs on their bodies with the ropes. It's like making art."

"But what's the appeal?" Mr. Kim asked.

"I don't know... Maybe these people don't feel like they have much control in any other part of their life and they like feeling they have the control during sex," Kai answered.

"So it's either about being in total control during sex or making art on a person and having sex with it?" Kyungsoo asked. "That's weird."

"Says you," Kai said getting defensive. "It's not just about the sex. It's about--" Kai cut himself before finishing his sentence, not wanting to prove the other right. Kyungsoo sat in his seat with a smirk.

"It's about the relationship?" Kyungsoo asked. "Is that what you were going to say?" Kai scuffed at the man, not caring for his stuck up attitude at the moment.

"I'm not understanding," Chanyeol said, his hand raised. "What does this prove?"

"Why don't you all tell me?" Mr. Kim said looking at his students.

"It proves for one not to assume something is disgusting or weird just because you don't completely understand it," Luhan said. "If Kyungsoo wouldn't have explained the whole little thing, I probably would have thought that a bunch of people just wanted to have sex with their fathers."

"I guess it also proves that it's not just weird sex," Kai said, a little irritated that he had to admit he was wrong to the man beside him. "It's just something personal."

"It's intimate." Kyungsoo corrected. "And it's something people shouldn't be ashamed of. I'm not saying you should go and announce it on the hill or anything but you don't have to keep it to yourself. It's just something you like. Everyone has something." Mr. Kim looked at his class before smiling, internally applauding at their intelligence.

"I hope you all now have something to think about. Class dismissed," Mr.Kim said, walking back to his seat. The students grabbed their stuff before leaving the classroom, each walking out one by one.

"You might have been right about the sex thing," Kai mentioned, walking side by side with Kyungsoo. "But you were wrong about that movie. Fahrenheit 451 was a great movie." Kyungsoo rolled her eyes.

"It was nothing like the book. I'm just disappointed by it," Kyungsoo said. Kai crossed in front of shorter so that they now stood face to face, Kyungsoo craning his head up to look at the tall boy.

"You should watch it without trying looking in the book at the same time," Kai joked, making Kyungsoo laugh a little. "Why not come over to my dorm tonight. We'll watch it together." Kyungsoo looked at Kai, trying to figure out if the boy was serious or not.

"Umm... Yeah..Sure," Kyungsoo agreed, not able to tell what he was planning. Kai laughed at the other's slight hesitation.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning anything," Kai stated. To Kyungsoo's surprise, the boy leaned over so he could whisper into his ear. "We have to have a relationship before anything happens, right?" Kyungsoo was speechless, not knowing if the boy was just teasing him or if he was serious. Without waiting for a response, Kai turned and walked away with a smile. "See you tonight," he yelled over his shoulder, leaving the boy in the hallway alone. Kyungsoo watched as the boy got smaller and smaller in the distance, not noticing Luhan who appeared at his side, smiling.

"Seems like someone found their next Daddy," He said, teasing the boy. Kyungsoo jumped a little before turning to Luhan.

"Shut up," Kyungsoo said hitting the boy's arm, a little embarrassed. Luhan let out a little laugh before locking arms with Kyungsoo. The two continued to talk as they made their way to the lunchroom.


End file.
